Forever Yours
by ue de korosu
Summary: (Ch 2 Uploaded!) Tohru lost her memory about the Souma Family. Now, 4 years later, Tohru ends up in an apartment with who else? Yuki and Kyou! She doesn't remember them, they remember her, what will happen? T+Y
1. Blind to a Reunion

Forever Yours Chapter 1 by: ue de korosu  
  
Hey! Thanks for reading my first fan fiction after so long! This Fruits Basket fan fiction is   
based on the anime, since I'm still reading the manga and finished with the anime already.   
This takes place 4 years later. And my alternate ending to the anime, Akito forced Hatori to   
erase Toru's memory, but everyone stills remembers! Sad I know but, it makes the story   
work! So please enjoy, and R+R! Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Fruits Basket.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
                                                         Forever Yours  
                                             Chapter 1: Blind to a Reunion  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man, I need to find an apartment real soon." said a long brown haired and brown eyed girl   
named Honda Tohru. Tohru was driving around town since the new college semester was   
beginning. After he mother passed away in May when she was fifteen, she had been relying   
on her grandfather, but paying for her own high school tuitions, since it was her mother's   
dream for her to finish high school, since she herself was not able to attend it. Now that she   
had accomplished that, she wants to go even farther, to finishing college! But since she   
already bothered her grandfather during high school she plans to be all by herself in college.   
If, she could find an apartment to start with.  
  
At the stop light, she looked to her left to look down at a piece of paper that had a list of all   
the available in suburban Tokyo, and city Tokyo. So far no luck. She had two choices left, but   
one of them was wayyyy too expensive. So she really only had one choice. And it was only  
a 10 minute drive away from Tokyo University, which she had already gotten accepted at,   
all she needed was an apartment. And since college applicants were a lot nowadays, all the  
dorms were already out.  
  
She stops in front of charming suburban one floor yet expansive apartment building. 'Oh, it's   
very cute! I hope they have a nice room and a good deal..' She walked inside and was greeted   
by a middle aged woman.   
  
"Hi, welcome to the Miryoku Apartments! May I help you?" The woman asked. She was atleast   
30, but was still yet beautiful with a small frame, and long black hair.  
  
"Hai, I'm looking for an apartment to use for colle--" Tohru started.   
  
"Ahhh! A college student looking for her own out in the world is it?" The cherry woman said.   
"My name is Mikoru Aiyora." She said holding out her hand to shake hands.  
  
"Ah, hai, my name is Honda Tohru!" Tohru stated. and shook hands with Aiyora. "So do you   
have any rooms suitable for me?" Tohru said. 'This could be my new home, and with such a  
nice apartment super, I don't think this will be any harder.'  
  
"Well, I bet you saw our ad in the newspaper right, dear?" Aiyora looked down. Tohru nodded.  
"Well actually we are full, gomen ne." Tohru looked away.  
  
"I see, I'll just look somewhere else then, thank you for help--" Tohru called and started to   
walk away.  
  
"We do have a room that's.. somewhat.. available though!" Aiyora called after her. "It's actually   
kind of weird though, but I don't think you would mind." Aiyora guestured for her to follow.  
  
Tohru's eyes brightened up. 'Hai! Maybe I can live here after all! How lucky can I be? Mother,   
your watching after me aren't you?' "Hai!"  
  
Aiyora led her to the front desk and started typing some things on the computer. "We have   
one room available, currently with no one living in it. According to their.. parents.. it seems   
that there are two boys that will live there for their college too, if they find a 3rd roommate."   
Aiyora informed her. "Do you think you want this? It's not that much, the monthy bill is 2,900   
Dollars, (AN: Sorry, I'm not that familiar with Japanese currency, so i'm just using US money!)   
But, it's split, so it's only 1/3 for you each."  
  
'Ahhh this is better than I thought! I already have room mates to live with, and I have a   
very resonable payment, with this charming, cute little apartment building!' Tohru thought to   
herself. "I'll take it!"  
  
Aiyora smiled. "Alright then, you have yourself an apartment! I'll notify your new roommates   
right now to see if they're alright with it." Aiyora picked up the phone and dialed a number.   
"Yes, Souma residence? Yes, I would like to annouce that your apartment is available to   
rent since someone has signed up for it. Yes, I understand. Yes. Yes. No. Yes. Okay, tomorrow  
then, Ja ne." Aiyora smiled. "You can move in by tomorrow, your rommates as well."  
  
Tohru smiled brightly. 'Mother! I have a new home now! And I can fufill your wish even greater!'  
                                                  --------------------------  
                                                  |          Next day       |  
                                                  |         [Evening]       |  
                                                  --------------------------  
  
"Ueeee.. grandafther, I'm not totally going yet, I'm coming back for the rest of my things!"   
Tohru said while being hugged by her grandfather. (AN: Remember her grandfather always   
calls Tohru, Kyoko-san, her mother.)  
  
"Don't forget me right, Kyoko-san?" Grandfather fussed.  
  
"Oh, of course I won't, and it's Tohru!" Tohru agreed. "You won't have any trouble I promise!"  
  
"Oh alright, good luck Kyoko-san!" Grandfather waved her by. "Don't forget to say hi for me   
to Tohru-san!" Grandfather said.  
  
"Oyyyy. *sweatdrop*" Tohru got into her car and drove away. 'Oh, I'll miss you grandfather,   
thank you for taking care of me!' Tohru parked in front of her new home, which was soon   
going to be filled with her belongings. 'I hope my new room mates aren't so bad. Or cruel,   
or weird, or smelly, or perverted people!' *cries* 'Uyyyyy I worry too much!' She walked   
down the hall of the apartment rooms, looking for hers, room 716. '710...711...712...713,'   
she said to herself as she went down. Light arguing could be heard up ahead, coming from   
an open door. '714..715..' She stopped.   
  
"OY! It wasn't my fault that the lamp was on the floor! Mattaku nezumi!" A young man's voice   
yelled. "Yes it is, we're unpacking baka neko." Another young man's voice was heard.   
"E-ey! Stop being a smart ass!" It was the first voice. "Still, your the one that's not smart."   
The second voice.  
  
"Uh.. Konnichi wa!" Tohru said, sticking her head in the door. When she looked she saw a   
startled and in fighting stanced orange-haired guy wearing a black shirt and pants, and a   
purple haired guy looking sharply dressed. Both atleast her age. 'Uh oh, both are boys! I   
thought they would be girls!'  
  
"Uh, Konnichi wa... who are you?" said the purple haired boy or the 'Rat'. What the 'Rat' and   
orange haired boy saw was a cute girl with long brown hair pinned to the side with ribbons.  
'Doesn't she.. look.. familiar?'  
  
"Uh.. This.. is.. room 716 right?" Tohru asked. Both of the guys nodded. "Then I am your   
new roommate!" Tohru said happily. "Hi, my name is Honda Tohru!" 'Oh well, boys or not,   
I need to live somewhere! It'll be alright!'  
  
"Oh no, baka neko." The 'Rat' called the Orange hair guy or the 'Cat' to a small meeting.   
Whispering, "Baka Neko, I didn't know we were going to have a girl as a roommate." Both   
look over their shoulders to see Tohru surprised and confused. Both give a small smile.  
  
"I dont care, mattaku nezumi, we need ths apartment, girl or no girl!" the 'Cat' whispered.  
  
"Hai, we do need this, we tried hard enough to get away from the Souma housing. So as   
long as we don't hug right?" said the 'Rat'. They both approached her. "Konnichiwa, my   
name is Souma Yuki, and this is Souma Kyou." Yuki introduced and held out his hand to   
shake hers.  
  
"Hai, nice to meet you!" Tohru said with a smile.   
  
"Likewise." Kyou said.  
  
"May I start unpacking too?" she asked, while looking behind her with all the stuff she   
brought. Most of it was sleeping stuff so she was already ready, and would bring the rest   
of her stuff tomorrow.  
  
"Um, whatever you want!" Yuki said. He said, and continued with his unpacking as well,   
as did Kyou.  
  
*humming* "La la la la la.." She said as she brought everything in. So she stood and took   
in her surroundings. It was rather big for an apartment, but small enough so it didn't take   
up much space. Straight foward was space for a living room. and to her right was a kitchen,   
all ready to be stocked with food. and in the center right, between the kitchen and living   
room, was a hall which led to the other rooms.  
  
"Um, which is my room?" She just remember, most of her things where for sleeping, and   
she needed to know which was her room to even begin unpacking.  
  
"Oh you can have the one that's closer to the kitchen." Yuki pointed down to the hall.  
  
"Okay, arigatou!" Tohru said and picked up all her stuff after she took out a shiny yet   
recognisable picture frame. *humming* "La la la la.." She was singing, and flashed a bit   
of the picture to Yuki and Kyou. "Look Mother! It's our new home!"  
  
Yuki and Kyou both gasp. That was the mom's picture of a girl they both knew back 4 years ago.   
  
'It's Tohru!'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How did you like it? Pretty bad ne? Oh well, I hope you liked it somewhat ^_^? Please  
R+R, if I should continue or not, I probably will, but's it's nice to hear!   
  
ue de korosu 


	2. First Day

Forever Yours Chapter 2 by: ue de korosu  
  
Hey, thanks to Maeven, Peorthkitty, Mizu and Kyo-ko for reviewing! To answer some questions,   
Maeven: Yea I guess she did change, after 3-4 years, I dunno, never thought about it, sorry!   
Peorthkitty: My story is based on the anime, where on the last episode they go to see Akito.   
Akito wanted Hatori to erase her memory, by some power. I was gonna make a prologue,   
but I couldn't think of a way, so sorry if that confused you! Kyo-ko: I'm sorry, if it looks like   
I stole something , I apologize to the author, but I didn't steal.  
  
The characters might act a bit outta character but not that different. This chapter might have   
flashbacks in the anime, but in a different form, i'm not sure if this is breaking any copyright   
rules, so please tell me if I am! So please enjoy, and R+R! Disclaimer: I don't own any thing   
of Fruits Basket.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
                                                        Forever Yours  
                                                Chapter 2: The First Day  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tohru came out from her room and stretched. 'Ahh, what a wonderful sleep.' She thought.  
She examined her new home. It was starting to look a bit better other when she first saw,   
not furniture or anything. But while she was sleeping she guessed that they put a table so   
they could eat."Hmm, I think I'll make breakfast for us 3 now." she said and headed for   
the kitchen.   
  
"You know, Honda-san, we just moved in, so I don't think there'll be any food there." Yuki   
came out of his room, buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Uyyy! You're right. *sweatdrop*" Tohru said while opening and closing empty cabinets.   
"Then I'll go to the closest market and go buy some groceries then." She told Yuki while   
going into the room to get fetch her purse. "Um, Souma-san?" She called out to Yuki.  
  
"Souma-kun, please." Yuki told her and asked, "What is it?" "Souma.. kun, Where IS the   
nearest market place?" Tohru asked dumbly. Yuki walked up to her. "I'll take you there."  
"H.. hai!" Tohru said. "What about uh Souma-san(Kyou)?" Tohru asked. "Don't worry about   
him, Honda-san. He's knocked out." Yuki said checking back on a loudly snoring Kyou.  
  
While walking down the street, Tohru was taking side glances at Yuki. 'He seems pretty   
nice.' She looked down on his shirt. 'Oh his buttons!' "Souma-kun! Your buttons!" She said.   
Yuki looked down on his shirt to find that he buttoned them in the wrong order.  
  
"Ohh, my bad." Yuki said and blushed. He tried to fiddle or fix his buttons but Tohru stopped   
him. "Here, let me." Yuki couldn't help but reminisce back 3-4 years ago when she helped him   
tie his tie, that one time when he transformed. 'Just like when we were 16.' Yuki had to look   
down at her to see as she was fixing his buttons. He blushed because his was a button down   
and he messed up all his buttons so she had to 'accidentally' see his undershirt. (^_^)  
  
"There you go!" Tohru said while continuing to walk ahead. Yuki caught up with her. 'She   
certainly hasn't changed that much.' He thought while he took side glances himself. But of   
course he was being modest on her. She had become a very beautiful young woman. She   
still had the same cute face, and almost even longer hair. She was just a bit more mature   
looking. There was a bit of silence between the two so Yuki tried to break the ice.   
  
"So, Honda-san, tell me about yourself. Might as well get to know each other since we will be   
living with each other for the next years!" Yuki said. 'But I know almost everything about you..'  
  
"Well, I'm 18 years old, and I'm going to attend 1st year Tokyo University next semester!"   
Torhu started. "Really? Same with me, and Kyou." Yuki told her. "Really? We might have the   
same classes!" Tohru said glassy eyed. "Yea, maybe, go ahead?" Yuki continued.  
  
"Well, my.. father died when I was only 3 so I don't really remember him, but my mom   
always told me good things about him!" Tohru kept on. "And what about your.. mom?" Yuki   
asked although he already knew what the answer was. "She passed away.. when I was   
16, in a car crash." Tohru said, and looked down. "I see.." Yuki said. "But it's alright! I know  
mom wouldn't want me to sad, she always told me, Tohru will always be Tohru, and Tohru   
always has her head up, she said." Tohru said proudly.  
  
They approached the market after a couple hills and turns. "Hmm what should we buy?"   
Tohru asked Yuki. "Whatever you think we need." Yuki replied. "Hmmmm. Maybe some eggs   
for breakfast, and we definately need rice." She said while filling up her basket. "And then   
maybe we could have some takoyaki for lunch?" and put it in her basket. "And maybe some   
leek soup for dinner?" Tohru suggested.  
  
'Oh yea, she doesn't know that the neko doesn't like leek.' Yuki remembered. 'Oh well!'   
"Yea, sure! I'll help you if you want.." Yuki contributed. 'I wanna see his face again.' Yuki  
smiled. "Thanks!" Tohru said when they headed for the cashier.  
  
"$16.57 please." Said the woman cashier. "Hai, lemme get my wallet." Tohru said fiddling   
with her purse. "No, Honda-san. Let me." Yuki said while mysteriously yet intently looking   
at her. "H.. hai." was all she could say. She felt like she was in a trance. 'I never noticed   
how .. beautiful he looks.' Yuki handed the woman a twenty. (AN: remember I'm using US   
currency) "Keep the change." Yuki said to the woman cashier who supposedly was entranced   
as well and colleted the bags. Yuki kept on walking as Tohru watched the whole thing.   
"Honda-san, let's go." Yuki callled and continued walking. "H-hai!" Tohru started to follow   
when the cashier stopped her.  
  
"You keep that guy alright?" the woman said. "Ano, but.. we're not.. like.. that. *Sweatdrop*"  
Tohru responded. "Oh, you don't have to be modest." the woman told her. "But.. but.." Tohru  
tried. "GO GO! Your gonna lose him!" the woman said. "H-hai!" Tohru cried because she was   
getting sared of the cashier woman  
  
-  
  
"Hmph. Where were you kuso nezumi?!" Kyou was sitting at the table, sorta looking  
tense and hungry when Tohru and Yuki came back. "We were out buying groceries, baka   
neko." Yuki retorted.  
  
"Yeah right. You wanted her all to yourself huh?! You pervert nezumi!" Kyou smirked  
and got into fighting stance. "I'm not hentaisha baka neko. And will never be anything like   
that Shigure." Yuki shot back and returned the stance.  
  
"Ano.." Tohru started, flailing her arms in the air. "Fighting.. really isn't the way to go!" She   
started. "Neither is verbal fighting! Please don't! *Sweatdrop*"   
  
"Oh, alright." Kyou said and stood. 'Only because you said so.' "Right, so I'll get started on   
breakfast then." Yuki said while putting all the groceries away. "Oh no! Please, let me cook!"   
Tohru pleaded. "It's the least I could do since you guys were here, I might not have gotten   
an apartment in time." Tohru said. "And I do like to cook and clean!"  
  
'Oh yea, forgot she was the best cook in Shigure's house anyway. Ahh miss that cooking.'  
Yuki thought. 'After being sent back to that boys only school, after Honda-san lost her.. memory  
I forgot the wonderful taste of Tohru Delight.. Damn, Akito. (AN: Added this to help clear the   
story up.)'  
  
"That and Hentaisha-san here, can't do anything simple, like cooking anyway." Kyou   
suggested. "You can't even cook as good as her anyway, neko." Yuki retorted. "Atleast I CAN   
cook, nezumi!" Kyou struck back but his stomach growled.  
  
"Here ya go!" Tohru said while placing 3 plates of eggs and sausage on the table. "Breakfast!"  
Tohru said happily. "Holy that was fast!" Kyou said eyes boggled. Tohru giggled. "Well growing   
up, I had to fend for myself plenty of times."   
  
"Itadakimasu!" Kyou said begining to eat his breakfast sloppily. "Itadakimasu.." Yuki said as   
well. All Tohru could do was smile. Back in her grandfather's daughter's house, she would   
either be the one cooking for everyone, or cooking for herself. When she was cooking for   
everyone, no one had the heart to be nice to her in return for her cooking. But now, since   
Kyou and Yuki's kindness to her simple cooking, she can get used to this everyday.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How did you like it? Please R+R and if you have any questions so I can clear them up in the  
next chapter! I might make a prologue after all, seems I didn't make the story clear enough  
yet so I'll be working on that too! Sorry if I lag though. It might take a couple days between   
chapters because I'm not much of a writer.   
Uyy I just noticed I haven't added that much of Kyou at all! I'll try to find a way to get him in  
there so don't worry, just wait a couple days! Any constructive critisism, please R+R!  
   
ue de korosu 


End file.
